


Mimikyu's Discovery

by GrandSmolNutshack



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSmolNutshack/pseuds/GrandSmolNutshack





	Mimikyu's Discovery

Mimikyu was enjoying the constant downpour of rain on Ula Ula's route 14, looking out at the broken up highway leading to the abandoned shopping center for which was her home. The ghoulish Pikachu lookalike Pokemon was hidden among the constant ghost type Pokemon that surrounded it, along with the annoying batch of Zubat and Golbat that just didn't know when to leave. Things seemed to be just dandy for Mimikyu, as it didn't mind due to keeping to herself...

...at least most of the time. But on this particular night, an ultra wormhole appeared right above the deserted mega mart, with it spraying a huge light right in front of it. Mimikyu hissed as she hid in the shadows of the bushes, the light being so bright it could easily blind anyone who looked right into it. After several seconds, the wormhole disappeared along with the light, and a strange figure was in the spot for where the ultra light was shining. After cautiously waiting several seconds, the Mimikyu decided to step out of the bushes to observe the being... which turned out to be a small legendary Pokemon.


End file.
